


Mystery Date

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPF (AU)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, Tol Eressëa, holiday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean agrees to a blind date to please his sister-in-law, but has no expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Two Hearts OTP Valentine's Day Celebration at the Tol Eressea Community at Dreamwidth for the prompt, _mistaken identity_.

[](http://photobucket.com)

Sean blamed Valentine’s Day for the position he found himself in. Every year on that single day in February, something made every woman he knew who was in a relationship determined to see him in one, too. Not that he would admit it to any of the female friends and family members who tried in vain to set him up, but Sean wasn’t against relationships. In fact, he would have liked nothing better than settling down with the right man, but finding that man wasn’t easy, and blind dates were the worst.

Every blind date he’d ever been on had been a total disaster, and he’d sworn never again, but Jennifer wouldn’t take no for an answer. His brother Mack’s wife was a formidable adversary and a hopeless romantic who wanted Sean to be as happy as she and Mack were. Jen insisted that Sean would get along great with Evan, her co-worker Carol’s brother, plus it was Valentine’s Day, and was there a more perfect day to find the love of his life?

Resistance couldn’t have been more futile if his sister-in-law had been part of the Borg collective, so Sean gave in, but on the condition that it be a coffee date instead of dinner. That way, if they didn’t click, he wouldn’t have to sit through an entire evening. Jennifer would have preferred they have dinner, but she was so happy that her brother-in-law had agreed to the date at all that she didn’t press for more.

So at 6pm on Valentine’s Day, Sean found himself sitting in an over-priced coffee bar, waiting to meet his blind date. Since Jen and her co-worker had talked to the two parties involved, neither Sean nor Evan knew what the other looked like, so Sean was actually carrying a token so his date would recognize him. Jennifer had suggested a rose, but Sean had nixed that idea right away. Instead, he had elected to bring a copy of the new Thomas Jefferson biography with him as his token. He rationalized that while it would serve to identify him, he’d also be able to gauge the other man’s intelligence by his reaction to Sean’s choice of reading matter. And when the date went south, as he knew it would, Sean would have something to read on his way home.

When 6:00 became 6:15, Sean opened his book and began to read. At 6:30, he decided he’d wasted enough time. It wasn’t his fault that Evan hadn’t shown up. Sean had done his part, so Jennifer couldn’t possibly blame him that the date hadn’t worked out. He closed his book and pushed back his chair, prepared to leave.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” 

Sean looked up to find a man standing by his table. He had dark hair, pale skin, and eyes such a deep blue that Sean found it difficult to tear his own eyes away from them. He had a small, compact body, and while he shared Sean’s small stature, he was thin, without the extra weight Sean was carrying around his middle. He was also younger than Sean had expected, maybe thirty, but that wasn’t a problem. Sean had always been attracted to younger men, especially beautiful ones, and the young man standing in front of him was the most beautiful he'd ever seen.

"I'd almost given up on you, Evan," Sean said. 

There was a momentary look of confusion on the other's face, and then he recovered and said, "I'm really glad you didn't…"

“Sean,” Sean supplied.

“Sean,” Evan repeated. He smiled, showing a small gap between his two front teeth.

Seeing that smile had Sean experiencing a sudden, severe case of lust, and he decided that tomorrow he’d be sending his sister-in-law a dozen roses as a thank you.

Over coffee and conversation, Sean found out that Evan didn’t read non-fiction, didn’t share his taste in music or movies. Even when he found out Evan had no real interest in politics, usually the deal-breaker, Sean didn’t care because he was totally captivated by the younger man sitting across from him. And if his looks hadn’t already made Sean want him, hearing Evan’s girlish giggle totally sealed the deal.

Sean was enjoying his time with Evan so much that he didn’t want it to end, and was sorry he hadn’t agreed to a dinner date instead of just coffee. He couldn’t be sure Evan felt the same way, but he took a chance and said, “I’m pretty much coffee’d out. Would you like to go have some dinner?”

Evan frowned. “It’s been a long day. I don’t want to spend another couple of hours sitting across from you in a restaurant.”

Obviously Evan wasn’t enjoying their date as much as he was. “I understand,” Sean said, trying to hide his disappointment. “Maybe we can have dinner another time. What if I give you a call next week and we can make plans?”

“I’ve got a better idea,” Evan proposed. “Why don’t we get some takeout and bring it back to your place?”

“Takeout?” Sean repeated, sure he must have heard wrong. “My place?”

Evan cocked his head thoughtfully. “We _could_ go to my place,” he mused, “but I don’t remember when I last changed the sheets.”

There was no mistaking Evan’s meaning, which left Sean with only one question for him. “Pizza or Chinese?”

******

Ten seconds after Sean let them into his apartment, the pizza box was tossed on the kitchen table and promptly forgotten among the flurry of clothing being unbuttoned, unzipped and generally disposed of on the apartment floor in a trail leading to the bedroom.

Sean loved foreplay, the kissing and stroking, the time spent becoming intimately familiar with another person’s body, but the minute their naked bodies touched, there was an urgent need to possess that neither could ignore. They had barely tumbled onto the bed together when Evan started rooting through the drawers of Sean’s bedside table. Grinning triumphantly, he pulled out a condom and a tube of lubricant, and pushing him down onto his back, knelt between Sean’s legs and applied both to his erect cock. Sean opened his mouth, intending to tell Evan to take it easy, that they had all night, but lying on his back, he watched as Evan began to lower himself onto Sean’s straining erection. Enveloped by the heat as Evan’s muscles closed around him, the protest Sean planned to utter died on his lips.

Rather than slowing things down, Evan kept the heat turned up, taking in Sean’s entire length, then pulling himself up and off him, only to begin a long, slow slide back down again. It was the most exquisite of tortures, keeping Sean constantly on the edge. When he couldn’t take it any longer, Sean clamped his hands on Evan’s ass to hold him in place. Then he began to thrust upward.

It didn’t take long. After only a dozen strokes, Sean exploded, and a moment later Evan followed him. The sight of Evan with his head thrown back, a look of sheer ecstasy on his face would forever live in Sean’s memory.

******

“You know the best thing about pizza, Sean?” Evan asked, getting back into bed with the pizza box. “It’s just as good cold as it is hot.” To demonstrate, he flipped open the box, lifted out a slice and bit off the tip of the triangle. He offered it to Sean, who dutifully took a bite. Sean preferred his pizza piping hot, but considering the reason their food had gotten cold, he couldn’t complain. “After a little nourishment,” Evan teased, “maybe we could go another round?”

Sean didn’t think he could manage a repeat performance so soon, but damn if he wasn’t getting hard again just thinking about it. “Tonight has been incredible,” he said, trying to be nonchalant. He didn’t want to admit that he’d never liked casual sex, fearing Evan would consider him square and old-fashioned.

“For me, too,” Evan told him. “I knew the moment I saw you that you’d be an incredible lover.”

So it _was_ all about the sex, Sean thought with disappointment. He’d enjoyed the sex, sure, but the moment he’d met Evan he’d felt a connection that went beyond sex, one Evan obviously didn’t share. “As much as I’ve enjoyed tonight,” he began, “I’m looking for more than a one-night stand.”

Evan’s blue eyes darkened. “Is that what you think tonight was, a one-night stand?”

“I hoped not,” Sean told him, “but I wasn’t sure you felt the same way. I haven’t had the best luck with blind dates.”

Evan bit his bottom lip. “Yeah. About that...” Before Evan could go on, Sean’s phone began to ring. When Sean made no move to answer it, Evan asked, “Aren’t you going to get that?”

“The machine will take a message,” Sean replied.

After the fourth ring, Sean’s welcoming message played, and following the sound of the beep he heard Jennifer’s voice. “Carol called and told me Evan waited at the coffee place for hours then finally gave up and went home. If you didn’t want to go on the date, you should have just said so instead of standing him up. Honestly, Sean, I’ve never known you to be so thoughtless and rude.”

Sean was so bewildered by the message that by the time he reached for the phone to question her, Jennifer had already hung up. He turned to Evan expectantly. “What was my sister-in-law talking about, Evan?”

The man sitting beside him in bed looked sheepish. “Ah...my name isn’t Evan, Sean, it’s Elijah.”

“But you came to my table,” Sean sputtered. “You said you were Evan.”

“I never said I was Evan,” Elijah corrected. “You just assumed, and I didn’t contradict you.”

“But you knew I was waiting for someone,” Sean insisted.

Again Elijah corrected him. “I honestly didn’t. I just saw a great-looking guy I was attracted to and wanted to get to know. When you called me Evan, it was obvious you’d never met him, so I pretended to be your mystery date, figuring if you thought I was Evan, you wouldn’t keep waiting for him and I’d have a chance with you.” He gave Sean a hopeful smile. “Do I?”

Did he? Sean wondered. He wanted to believe he’d been taken advantage of, but that would be a lie because he’d been a more than willing participant in their sexual encounter. And before Jennifer’s call, hadn’t he been ready to believe that he and Evan could have a real future together? Was he willing to give up what could be the best thing that had ever happened to him because of a case of mistaken identity?

“Do I?” Elijah prompted. “All right, I may not have told you my real name, but everything else I told you about myself was true. You _are_ an incredible lover, but it’s not just about the sex for me. I really like you, Sean, and I think we could have a future together if you gave us a chance.” Instead of answering him, Sean reached for the phone. “What the fuck!” Elijah swore. “I just poured out my heart to you and your response is to make a phone call?”

“It’s a very important phone call,” Sean explained. “I’m calling my sister-in-law Jennifer to tell her no more blind dates. I am officially off the market.”

Elijah smiled, his eyes twinkling with delight as he pulled Sean to him and kissed him. “I know it’s corny,” he said, “but is there a more perfect day to find the love of your life than on Valentine’s Day?”


End file.
